Un amor para recordardar
by ZtEpFhAnIe FeLtOn
Summary: es mi 1er ff, espero q les guste trata de draco,un sueñoy una chica,y espero m djn reviews
1. El sueño

Todo estaba oscuro, caminaba sin saber a donde ir ,no sabia donde estaba, parecia una enorme habitación, caminaba un poco temeroso, sin saber a donde ir, miraba en todas direcciones, no veia nada, siguio caminando unos minutos mas hasta que a lo lejos vio una pequeña luz blanca, sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzo a correr asia ella, cada vez estaba mas cerca, entonces la vio era la figura d una persona, una mujer estaba d espaldas, se acerco lentamente a ella intentando verla bien, ya estaba unos cuantos pasos d ella y con una voz casi inaudible pero bastante audible pregunto. -Quien eres?? La mujer se volteo, y el se pudo dar cuanta d q apenas era una chica d unos 16 años se asombro y se le quedo viendo era hermosa, de cabellos largos y castaños y lacios que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, de piel blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azul claro, ella se le quedo viendo con una ligera sonrisa en los lavios rosados, vestia con un hermoso vestido blanco largo straple(N/A los que no tienen tirantes ni nada)que se ajustaba a la parte de arriba y de la cintura para abajo era suelto, en el cuello traia una cadena de plata donde se podia ver un anillo de piedras azules, muy brillante, sus cabellos se movian ligeramente, Draco no sabia de el porque se movian , puesto que ni avia ninguna corriente de aire, se quedo alli mirandola por un rato mas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sentia que lo unico que queria hacer era quedarse mirandola siempre,hasta que salio de pensamientos y volvio a preguntar..-Quien eres??-la chica solo lo miro y le dijo con vos suave-Pronto lo sabras-la chica empezo como a desaparecer, el quizo tocarla, se acerco mas a ella pero desaparecio.. -Joven Malfoy,joven Malfoy despierte..-alguien lo estaba moviendo ligeramente y lo lamaba era la vos d un hombre, no queria despertar, solo daba pequeños gruñidos y se movia perezosamente sin querer despertar-joven Malfoy despierte, ya es hora, tiene que levantarse, se le hara tarde para ir al anden, vamos despierte, ya es tarde. Abrio sus ojos muy perezosamente, lo primero que vio fue a un señor ya un poco viejo, el cual lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa-ya levantese, ya es tarde y ay que ir al anden, no querra llegar tarde joven-le dia mientras iva asia las cortinas para abrirlas y que entrara la luz por ellas.  
  
-Ya voy, ya esta listo mi baño??-pregunto un tanto frío mientras se levantaba  
  
-Si señor ya esta,justamente como a usted le gusta joven.  
  
-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte  
  
-Señor.bajara a desayunar o prefiere que le suba el desayuno??  
  
-Mmmm..creo que bajare  
  
-De acuerdo señor, compermiso-y asiendo una pequeña reverencia para luego retirarse. Cuando el sirviente salio Draco se dirigio al baño, para tomar una ducha, entro y se quito los boxers negros dejando al descubierto su perfecto y bien formado cuerpo(N/ Ay. se lo imaginan??^ __^)para luego meterse a la ducha, el agua era tivia y recorria todas y cada una de sus partes del cuerpo reconfortandolo mientras pensaba en el sueño y se hacia preguntas a las cuales no les hallaba respuesta, quien era chica??, cuando la conocera?? Y varias preguntas mas, termino de ducharse, cerro la llave del agua y se enredo a la cintura una mullida toalla color gris que asia juego con el baño, en el era muy elegante, adornado con colores negro y blanco y los adornos eran color plata. Salio del baño, con algunas gotas recorriendo su cuerpo(N/A me gustaria ser ser esas gotas=D) se aserco asu armario y saco la ropa que se pondría, se vistio y se puso unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una camisa negra manga larga la cual dejo por fuera del pantalón y con los primeros botones sin abrochar, al final se puso unos tennis blancos(N/A tambien conocidos como zapatos deportidos, sapatilas o como ustedes los conozcan, ademas asi lo visto puesto que mis amigos asi se visten y se ven muy bien xD) en el cabello solo se puso un poco de gel para dejarselo despeinado lo cual lo asi verse muy gupo y sexy, salio de su habitación y recorrio algunos pasillos para llegar a las escaleras y luego dirigirse al comedor donde desayunaria, al llegar se encontro con el anciano. -Pase señor, su desayuno esta servido Draco se dirigio asi su lugar a un extremo de la mesa, la cual de un lado tenia unos hernomes ventanales desde donde se podia ver el jardin, Draco desayuno solo como ya era costumbre desde que avia salido de Hogwarts al terminar el 6to curso, porque su padre estaba en Azkaban, avia sido encontrado culpable de ser mortifago y su madre estaba en Francia con una de sus primas y no avia regresado aun, se avia idos desde antes que el saliera de vacaciones, para Draco ya no era raro estar solo, la mayor parte del tiempola pasaba solo, aun antes de que su padre uviera sido encerrado y su madre se uviera ido a francia, ellos casi nunca estaban en casa(N/A si a esa cosa se le puede llamar casa, puesto que es una mansión y es enorme O_o).  
  
-Señor ya esta todo listo  
  
-De acuerdo enseguida voy  
  
-Si señor  
  
Termino de desayunar y salio a la entrada para luego subirse al carro una Navigator color plata con los vidrios aumados"devo admitir que los muggles hacen buenas cosas", luego unos 15 min aprox. llego a la estación King Cross, atraveso el anden y se encontro con el tren de Hogwarts y un monton de alumnos con sus familias que avian ido a a despedirlos, el solo los miraba friamente y con un poco de celos puesto que sus padres nunca ivan a despedirlo, subio al tren para buscar un compartimiento vacio, solo encontro uno casi hasta el final del tren, entro y acomo sus cosas para luego sentarse junto a la ventana y ver a los d afuera, asi estuvo por algunos minutos hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrio y entro un chico bastante guapo alto,piel clara(n/a no tanto como la de Draco) ojos oscuros y cabello negro el era Blaise Zabini(n/a no se si asi se escribe) el mejor amigo de Draco, Draco solo volteo hasta que Zabini se sento enfrente de el y no le quita la vista de encima a su amigo el cual tenia la vista como perdida y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que? Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto con la voz fría tipica de el  
  
-No, es solo que.ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando entre, que tienes?? Que te pasa??-le dijo un tanto serio, no era normal de el estar de esa forma.  
  
-Nada  
  
-Draco te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa, anda cuentame-Draco lo dudo un momento, no sabia se contarle a Blaise sobre el sueño que abvia tenido pero luego de pensarlo un rato decidio contarse, después de todo Blaise era d confianza ademas lo conocia desde que eran pequeños, asi que se lo conto.  
  
-Asi que no sabes quien es??  
  
-no, ni idea -no conoces a alguien asi? O algo??  
  
-no, nadie  
  
-y te dijo que pronto lo sabrias..que raro, tampoco creo que sea alguien que yo conozca,no concuerda con la descripción de alguna chica con la que alla salido/n/a y valla si son muchas) nada mas con una pero solo un poco.  
  
-si? Quien?  
  
-te acuerdas que te conte que el verano pasado cono cia a una chica y estuve saliendo con ella durante el verano??  
  
-si, que con ella, es ella? se parece?  
  
-si un poco,cabello negro,piel blanca, muy linda, excepto que no tiene ojos azules y su cabello es un poco rizado y no tan largo.  
  
-como se llama?  
  
-Roxana, Roxana Grant y no vive en Londres  
  
-de donde es??  
  
-vive en Francia, la conoci cuando fui a Francia estaba en casa de uno de sus tios y con su prima, pero a su prima no la conoci. Asi estuvieron hablando de ella, de quiddicht y de lo que habien echo en verano durante el resto del viaje. 


	2. Es ella

Ya todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, cuando el bajo, venia acompañado de Zabini(n/a ya no anda con ese par de gorilas idiotas) entro en el GC(n/a asi le voy a decir al gran comedor porq es muy largo para escribirlo)con su tipica frialdad y mandando miradas despectivas a todo el mundo, se dirigia a su mesa y al pasar todas las chicas volteaban a verlo tirando la baba, y ezque desde el curso pasado se avia puesto muuyy bien y ahora era uno de los chicos mas deseados de Hogwarts, el al notar esto sonrio con satisfacción , le encantaba ser el centro de atención y mas de las chicas,mientras que algunos chicos lo miraban con celos, al fin llego a su mesa, se sento al lado de Pansy parkinson quien conversaba con otras chicas sobre maquillaje y otras cosas y a su otro lado(n/a izquierdo)se sento Zabini, se empezo a servir de lo que avia en las mesa(n/a imaginense algo, esque no se me ocurrio nada=P),aun seguia pensando en la chica de sus sueños, queria saber quien era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
-recuerda lo que te dije, no me llames Jo, aquí soy Daniela, de acuerdo??- le decia una chica de ojos azules llamada Daniela a su amiga Rox  
  
-si ,no lo olvidare- le contestaba Rox ya arta de que se lo estuviera recordando  
  
-de acuerdo, ay me muero de ganas de ver a mi tio, tiene mucho que no lo veo.-dijo Daniela con entusiasmo  
  
-y yo ya quiero ver a Kev ,espero que toque en la casa d el-le dijo Rox con una sonrisa picara y ojos soñadores  
  
-jajaja, tu nunca cambias, verda??  
  
-que? ay dejame , me gusta y yo se que yo a el, pero no me a pedido ser su novia-le decia un poco trizte  
  
-pues se esta viendo lento ehh.-y asi siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de del castillo  
  
-bien alla vamos-dijo Daniela mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar,  
  
-wow, esto es enorme-le dijo Rox mirando el techo y todo a su alrededor-por donde empezamos a buscar?  
  
-ven deben estar en el comedor desayunando-le decia mientras se dirigia a la entrada de GC  
  
-estan ahí??  
  
-si aquí estan todos, ven, vamos-dijo asiendo señales para que la siguiera  
  
-ok, vamos entraron con paso decidido dirigiendo se hasta la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore se levanto con una sonrisa para recibir a su sobrina, mientras todos los alumnos se volteaban a ver a las personas que acababan de entrar y se ponian a murmullar cosoas como:"quien son esas?" "que bonitas" "que hacen aquí" y cosas asi mientras ellas pasaban.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
-wow, ya viste a esas presiosuras? Quienes seran?-le preguntaba Blaise a Draco el cual estaba peleandose con Pasy la cual no lo soltaba  
  
-sueltame!! Dejame en paz!!-le decia en tono frio y casi a gritos a Pansy  
  
-ay pero drakito.-le decia como asiendo pucheros  
  
-no me digas asi, y sueltame que ya no te soporto-pansy lo unico que iso fue mirarlo algo dolida para luego levantarse con sus amigas e irse.  
  
-Que me decias?-le decia mientras se giraba para seguir comiendo  
  
-que si ya viste a esas que acaban de entrar?-le decia sin apartar la vista de las chicas que estaban hablando muy animadamente con el director, una de ellas era de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda lacio oscuro, de piel blanca y vestia con unos jeans de mezclilla deslavada a la cadera y una camiseta(n/a polera, franela o como ustedes la conozcan) negra con las mangas blancas y en el frente tenia un dibujo de un gato color blanco y unos tennis(n/a o zapatillas, ya lo he dicho antes)blancos(n/a esque me fascinan los tennis blancos,yo tengo unos y convinan con todo^_^) , la otra era de cabello un poco mas corto, un poco rizado, piel blanca y ojos color verde y vestia con unos jeans azul oscuro de mezclilla, una camiseta roja lisa y unos tennis tambien blancos. Draco se le quedo viendo a la de camiseta negra, no podia creerlo.era ella.  
  
-lindas no??-pregunto Zabini, pero al no recibir respuesta de su amigo se volte a verlo-Draco.estas bien?? Ya se que son lindas..pero.no es para tanto.-Draco estaba como hipnotizado y no le quitaba la vista de encima  
  
-es ella Blaise, es ella-le decia aun sin poder dejar de mirarla- la chicas ya estaban saliendo en compañía del director cuando Daniela lo volteo a ver y sus miradas se conectaron , Draco sintio como si en ese momento se uviera parado el tiempo, veia todo como en camara lenta, no se dejaron de ver hasta que ella se volteo porque alguien la estaba llamando un chico un poco mas alto que ella, de cabello oscuro y con uniforme de Ravenclaw iva asia ella con una enorme sonrisa para luego abrazarla y dale un beso en los labios.  
  
CoNtInUaRa... 


	3. E l 1er encuentro

A Draco eso lo dejo helado, de pronto sintio como celos, como se atrevia a besarla quien se creia que era??  
  
-valla parece que tiene novio  
  
-si eso parece.-le contesto en forma cortante, intentando ver asia otro lado, pero le era imposible, no podia dejar de verla.  
  
  
  
-TIO!!!!-Daniela se apresuro para llegar a donde el estaba y abrazarlo  
  
-Daniela, que bueno que viniste y veo que traes a Roxana-dijo viendo a Rox y sin dejar de abrazar a su sobrina  
  
-claro!! somos inseparables, ademas no podia dejar que viniera sola , me necesita-le contesto Rox  
  
-jajajajaja, callate!!! tu eres la que me necesita  
  
-no es cierto yo no te necesito  
  
-a no?  
  
-no  
  
-crlaro que si!! somos un equipo  
  
-lo se, ademas no creo que vallas a estar sola, porque aquí esta tu novio  
  
-a con que ya tienes novio??-le pregunto Dumbledore seriamente ,pero con una ligera sonrisa  
  
-mmm.si- contesto un poco roja -y quien es? si se puede saber  
  
-estoy segura de que si lo conoces  
  
-asi? y quien es?  
  
-se llama Jake, Jake Epstein  
  
-a si, claro,ya se quien es prefecto, capitan de quiddicht y que es de Ravenclaw??  
  
-si es el  
  
-bueno que les parece si vaños a mi despacho para seguir platicando  
  
-claro!! vamos  
  
-esperen!! Y nuestras cosas?? Donde vamos a dormir??-pregunto Rox quien aun seguia parada donde estaba mientras Dumbleroe y Daniela ya avian avanzado un pasos.  
  
-a cierto aun no se les ha sido asignada una casa-dijo Dumbledore pensativo- es cierto ayer no estuvimos para la ceremonia-dijo Daniela al darse cuenta de ese detalle  
  
-podemos elegir la casa que queramos?-pregunto Rox ilusionada con quedar en la casa donde estuviera Kev  
  
-no, no pueden  
  
-porque no??-pregunto algo desiluciónada  
  
-reglas de la escuela-cuales son  
  
-Rox, que te parece si luego las averiguas  
  
-mmm.de acuerdo,ah eso me recuerda que no he visto a los chicos, donde estaran  
  
-no se, ya bajaron-pregunto volteandose a ver a su tio  
  
-no aun no bajan, pero ya no deben de tardar puesto que las clases comienzan en 20 min. Y no querran llegar tarde a su 1er dia de clases-les decia mientras seguian caminando a la entrada del GC. Daniela venia a lado de su tio el cual estaba hablando con Rox desde asia ya rato que sentia una extraña sensación como si alguien la estuviera viendo, asi que decidio voltear y fue cuando se encontro con un par de ojos grises que no le quitaban la vista se quedo mirandolos mientras seguia caminando, ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro y tampoco parpadeaban, ella sentia comosi ya lo conociera pero no sabia el porque si nunca antes lo avia visto, solo dejo verlo cuando oyo una voz que la llamaba y al voltear vio a su novio Jake que venia asia ella con una sonrisa , al llegar a ella la abrazo para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
CoNtiNUaRa.... 


End file.
